User talk:RoyboyX
The past contents of this user page are archived. Archives occur every 35 messages. Archives: 1 • 2 • 3 • 4 • 5 • 6 • 7 • 8 • 9 • 10 • 11 Which do you think would be more preferable to use? So I noticed this template on the AM2R page and decided "Hey, this photo looks really bad here." So I tried editing this image into this. Should the artwork stay the same or should we replace it? Or use both? — A (t • ) 02:36, August 17, 2016 (UTC) :If you take a look at my test page, I'm actually working on replacing all of Wikitroid's templates with flashier ones. Your transparent image definitely looks better than the current one, though. BearborgADMIN (talk) 02:42, August 17, 2016 (UTC) ::What he said. [[User:RoyboyX|'R'o'y'b'o'y'X']](complaints/ ) 02:50, August 17, 2016 (UTC) :::Alright, I was just making sure I didn't leave too many left over pixels to the file. I'll see to the others then. — A (t • ) 03:07, August 17, 2016 (UTC) no audio On the Omega Pirate and English pages, the audio tracks don't work for space and omega pirates.Pikmin theories (talk) 03:34, August 17, 2016 (UTC) :They're working for me. [[User:RoyboyX|'R'o'y'b'o'y'X']](complaints/ ) 03:39, August 17, 2016 (UTC) Reply to "Links" The names of the rooms that I put on the wiki are used tby the speedrunnign community, as I cited in the "Frog Speedway" page. This makes them more "Official" than they would be otherwise, even though the names are not cannon, though I don't make them up myself. Asereje 144 (talk) 16:02, August 18, 2016 (UTC) Asereje_144 August 18th 2016 The Space Pirates from Federation Force Hey there, I saw your response on my question about Master Brain, I assume you will tackle that project/page(hope I am using the idiom right, I am not a native English speaker). Oh perhaps you should include the part in which the Master Brain uses the amplification beam (probably the Bion technology mentioned earlier) on Samus Aran, the only segment during which it speaks. The Space Pirates from Federation Force, should they have their own page or would you like their article to be merged with the regular Space Pirate article? I am planning to write down a list of all the species that appear in Federation Force and put that here on the Wiki unless you already have one made and would put in the various Pirate types. They do differ in some ways from their Prime and 2D counterparts (for one the whole subplot of them having been enlarged with alien technology)The Dutch Ghost (talk) 02:46, August 23, 2016 (UTC) :The Pirates can have information about them summarized on the main Pirate article. And yes, please do make a creature list. [[User:RoyboyX|'R'o'y'b'o'y'X']](complaints/ ) 03:45, August 23, 2016 (UTC) :Okay, will do so.The Dutch Ghost (talk) 04:00, August 23, 2016 (UTC) :Hey there, I am a bit late with this as I wanted to have this finished yesterday I think I got all the enemies now. :I have also included all the bosses (including Samus) and targets that are not technically enemies (generator, transfer device, adding builders felt a bit ridiculous) :I am post them all here for your convenience. : Ice Shriekbat Ice Hopper Ice Hopper Nest Ice Titan Fire Hopper Omega Hopper Security Bot Grim Class Turret Generator Sentry Missile Eyeflyer Pirate Ice Geemer Fire Griptorax Collosun Trooper Zurburat Sawken Bruiser Hopper Mound Missile Transport Dropship Elite Pirate Flying Pirate Elite Transport Rohkor Beetle Architect Cloaked Trooper Cyranon Sentinel Elite Trooper Elite Flying Pirate Elite Dropship Pirate Warship Metroid Elite Pirate Armored Bot Transfer Device Hover Bot RB133 Auricrusher Elite Bruiser Ice Griptorax Thermo Sphere Mainframe Samus (probably can remove this one) Master Brain I am going to look at the other creature pages to see how I should start on making the one for Metroid Prime Federation Force.The Dutch Ghost (talk) 13:40, August 24, 2016 (UTC) Adding a link Hey there, I see the link to the List of Bosses in Metroid Prime Federation Force finally works. How were you able to do that? I tried several times to make that link work but for some reason it either did not or the page considered it an outgoing link instead of a link to a sub section on another page. In the end I gave up as I could just not figure it out. I really would like to be able to do this myself for future use on this or other wikia pages, so if you could explain it to me it would be appreciated.The Dutch Ghost (talk) 03:04, August 25, 2016 (UTC) :You mean how to make it direct to a specific section on a page? It's easy. You type in #REDIRECT List of bosses in the Metroid series, and after "series", put #Metroid Prime: Federation Force'', like this: List of bosses in the Metroid series#Metroid Prime: Federation Force. [[User:RoyboyX|'R'o'y'b'o'y'X']](complaints/ ) 03:16, August 25, 2016 (UTC)